


That Kind Of Doctor

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Doctor/Patient, Kinktober, M/M, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Tony wasn't a big fan of going to medical but with the right kind of doctor waiting there for it, it wasn't too bad----Kinktober prompt 1 - Medical Play





	That Kind Of Doctor

Tony wasn’t a huge fan of being in the hospital or any sort of medical bay. He didn’t have a phobia against it, just a deep seated dislike of being inactive. His brain was constantly going to the point that it was difficult to handle if his body wasn’t also at least trying to participate.

Just because he didn’t like medical didn’t mean that Tony had spared any expense when he had designed the med floor for the tower however. Avenging was a dangerous job and there was no way that he was going to have anything less than the best for his friends. It was one of those friends that had actually been the one to convince him to head down to the medical floor today.

Tony and Bruce had connected first through their shared love of science. That comradery had eventually grown into a friends with benefits arrangement that they both took great enjoyment out of. Tony had originally been convinced that he would end up being the more adventurous of the two of them given his playboy history but had been pleasantly surprised when Bruce had proved to be just as kinky as he was.

It was that enjoyment of play that had led Tony to the medical floor of his tower. He had an appointment for a check up and he wasn’t about to keep Dr. Banner waiting. Tony had more than a little skip to his step as he walked over to the exam room that had been agreed upon between the two of them ahead of time before knocking and walking inside.

“I’m glad you could make it on time Mr. Stark. Please come in and close the door behind you,” Bruce greeted from his seat at the desk.

Tony could barely contain the hitch in his step as excitement began to thrum through his veins. They hadn’t even gotten started yet and he could already feel his dick getting hard in his pants from anticipation alone.

“Dr. Banner. I’m so glad that you could fit me into your busy schedule,” Tony said as he followed Bruce’s instructions.

Bruce smiled and gestured for Tony to step further into the exam room. “It was no trouble at all Mr. Stark. I’m happy to see that you are taking care of your health. That’s very important. Are you ready to begin the exam?”

“So very ready Doctor,” Tony answered back eagerly.

“In that case please take off your clothes. You can set them on this chair right over here and then climb up onto the exam table so that I may begin,” Bruce instructed, working hard to keep his face impassive instead of the wide grin that threatened to overtake it at the sight of his friend playing along with him.

Tony was quick and eager to remove his clothes, barely taking the time to fold them up, before he was standing naked in the exam room. Casting a glance over at Bruce and seeing the doctor sitting in his chair waiting for him while still fully clothed made Tony’s stomach tighten in anticipation.

Tony shivered as he climbed onto the exam table and laid back, legs hanging over the edge at the knees, and dick already standing tall and proud and ready to say hi. Tipping his head to the side he followed Bruce’s movements as the doctor stood up and approached him.

“I’m going to begin your exam now,” Bruce informed his patient as he came over to Tony’s side.

Bruce ran his fingers over Tony’s face. He pulled at Tony’s eyelids as an excuse to check in and make sure that his patient was alert and cognizant of what was going on. The only difference from their normal appearance was the way that Tony’s pupils were dilating in arousal from their playing.

Bringing his fingers down to Tony’s mouth Bruce urged the naked man to open up which Tony did so willingly. Sliding two of his fingers over his patient’s tongue Bruce listened to the small gasping sounds Tony was making. Tony’s tongue pressed up against the doctor’s fingers as he licked at every inch he could reach without moving his head. Bruce took that as an invitation to thrust his fingers in and out of his patient’s mouth causing Tony to gag slightly as drool dribbled down his chin.

“Decent gag reflex,” Bruce commented as he pulled his fingers out of Tony’s mouth and dried them off before moving down to his chest.”

“The scar tissue around the arc reactor has healed remarkably well,” Bruce said as he ran just his fingertips over the area. "I am however concerned about what the shrapnel might have done to the nerve endings in the surrounding area. I’m going to stimulate your nipples to check if the nerves are still in working order.”

Bruce trailed his fingers over Tony’s chest until they reached his nipples at which point he raked his nails over them earning a sharp gasp from Tony. Bruce was quick to follow that up by pinching each nub between his fingertips and rolling them around until the hardened and peaked.

“So far so good,” Bruce murmured. “I want to see just how responsive they are. So far you have only made minimal sounds and that has me worried that they might not be as sensitive as they once were.”

Leaning his head down Bruce took one nipple into his mouth, laving over it with his tongue before biting down on the hardened flesh. Tony arched his back up in surprise at the action, letting out a groan as his hands tightened at his sides.

“Very good,” Bruce said before moving his mouth to the other nipple and repeating the process.

Tony reacted the same way, biting down on his lips to keep himself from begging for more. He was here for a check up which meant doing what his doctor asked him to do, not whatever he wanted to do in the moment. Dr. Banner was in charge here and Tony was going to be the best patient that he could be.

By the time Bruce was done playing with Tony’s nipples they were both wet from Bruce’s spit and red from the attention that they had been paid. Little bite marks surrounded the area but it was nothing that the doctor was concerned about. Slight bruising was to be expected with such a thorough examination.

“I would say that the nerve endings in your chest were not damaged too extensively by the implementation of the arc reactor,” Bruce said as he made a couple notes on his chart about Tony’s reactions to the nipple stimulation. “Now I think it’s time to move on.”

Reaching over onto the tray beside the exam table Bruce pulled on a pair of rubber gloves and picked up a bottle of lubricant. “I’m going to check your prostate now. A man of your age should have it checked regularly for any abnormalities, especially when one has a history of sexual activities with multiple partners such as you have.”

Tony winced slightly at the mention of his past when he was less choosy about who he went to bed with. Bruce noticed the change in demeanor right away and rubbed one hand soothingly over Tony’s side to let him know that he wasn’t judging the genius for his past. When Tony relaxed back onto the table once more Bruce continued on with his examination.

“If you could spread your legs a little wider please Mr. Stark,” Bruce instructed as you took a seat on a wheely stool in between Tony’s legs. “I need a bit more room here to work. Think of it also as a test of your flexibility. I want to know just how much range of movement you have.”

A light blush painted Tony’s face as he scooted down the table in order to spread his legs out wider. When he got to the point that Bruce would have enough room to work he kept going just a little bit farther in order to show off just how flexible he could be for the doctor.

“Is this enough?” he asked impishly.

“It will do for now,” Bruce replied with a crook of one eyebrow. “We may need to test your full range of motion later just to make sure I am satisfied with your overall health.”

Turning his attention to the juncture of Tony’s legs now Bruce cupped the genius’s balls in one hand, rolling them lightly as he felt their weight. The muscles in Tony’s thighs twitched at the stimulation and his cock jolted as the shock of pleasure coming from Bruce’s touch. Bruce spent another minute playing with Tony’s balls, just watching how they moved in his hand and the tiny gasps that he was pulling from his patient with just the smallest bits of stimulation.

Eventually Bruce let go of the testicles and opened the bottle of lube to squirt some over his gloved fingers and turned his attention to the tight ring of muscles just below where he had been examining. Using just the tip of one finger Bruce circled the entrance getting it nice and wet with a coating of lube before making any attempt at insertion.

“I am going to need you to relax now Mr. Stark as I begin your prostate exam. This may feel a bit strange but it shouldn’t be painful. Please let me know if anything hurts so that I can make adjustments.”

Tony nodded his head as he tried to make himself relax. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Bruce or didn’t want what was happening. He was just so worked up that it was hard to relax and let the doctor in. After a minute of breathing deeply and focusing on his muscles Tony was able to get himself to relax enough to let Bruce’s finger slip in easily, spreading the lube around as he went.

“Good,” Bruce praised. “Just like that Mr. Stark. Just relax and let me in. I’m a doctor. I know what I’m doing here.”

Bruce’s calm voice helped Tony stay relaxed and pliant as the doctor carefully worked a second finger into Tony’s hole. Both fingers worked together to stretch out the rim to accommodate the exam as well as spreading lube around inside as the fingers searched for the bundle of nerves that Dr. Banner was supposed to be checking.

“Oh fuck,” Tony hissed as Bruce’s fingers found his prostate and rubbed right over it, firm and sure.

His dick twitched against his stomach letting out a spurt of precome. Tony couldn’t stop himself from clenching down around Bruce’s fingers as his body tried to get more of the good sensation.

“Very responsive,” Bruce muttered as he rubbed his fingers right over the bundle of nerves, watching Tony as he writhed on the table as pleasure swam through his body. “That is very good to know. I prefer when my patients enjoy their exams. It makes it so much easier to convince them to come in for their check ups in the first place.”

“Doctor,” Tony gasped, fighting to keep his legs spread and open for Bruce. “Doctor, please.”

Bruce hummed as he withdrew his fingers long enough to give them another coating of lube before reinserting them, this time with a third finger. The additional stretch to his hole had Tony moaning loudly and clenching down before relaxing under Bruce’s ministration.

“Such good behavior,” Bruce praised as he worked his fingers in and out, getting Tony nice and stretched and ready. “It’s so much easier to give an examination to a patient that is behaving themselves well like you are Mr. Stark. There is just one more thing that I need to do before you’ll be good to go.”

“What else doctor?” Tony asked struggling to find words at this point, his head spinning with everything that Bruce had already done. “What else do you need?”

Bruce stood up from his stool and withdrew his fingers from Tony’s ass, watching as the hole tried desperately to clamp down on something and finding nothing there. Tony let out a sob of need on the table, his hands clenched so tightly to the sides that his knuckles were going white.

“Easy now,” Bruce shushed, breaking character and placing a quick kiss to the inside of Tony’s thigh. “One last thing now. There’s a new medicine that I need to give you but it needs to be administered internally. All you need to do is just lay there and let me take care of everything. I’m a doctor after all. I know what I’m doing.”

“Yes doctor,” Tony replied, looking up at Bruce with eyes that were almost completely black from how dilated his pupils were.

The amount of want coming from his partner was incredibly humbling to Bruce. The trust that Tony was giving to him was just as heady as the play that they were doing and so much more precious to the doctor.

Quickly undoing his pants Bruce pulled out his cock which was already hard from just watching Tony fall apart under his hands. It was the work of a moment to coat himself with some of the lube before lining himself up with Tony’s entrance and working his way inside. With the stretching that he had already done Tony was loose enough for Bruce to slide in without any risk of hurting his patient while still having him nice and tight around the doctor.

“So good,” Bruce moaned as he bottomed out inside of Tony. “You’re so good Tony. You have no idea.”

Tony panted hard against the table, legs straining to keep themselves spread for Bruce instead of wrapping around his waist like they wanted to be. Right now Bruce was in charge and as long as he did what he was told his doctor was going to take good care of him like he had promised.

As much as Bruce had wanted to take things nice and slow, take Tony apart into little pieces until neither of them could stand it any longer Bruce just couldn’t hold himself back and it was clear that Tony was already on the edge as well. Drawing himself back until just the head of his cock was still inside Tony’s ass, Bruce gave one hard thrust after another, always managing to hit Tony’s prostate dead on each time.

Precome was leaking steadily from Tony’s cock as Bruce mercilessly slammed into his prostate over and over again. Each thrust sent bolts of pleasure through him until Tony was seeing stars and his body felt like one live wire ready to go off at any moment. The final straw was when Bruce wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked him, just once, thumbing over the head. That was all it took before Tony was shooting off over his stomach, coating himself with his seed as he clenched down around Bruce’s dick inside of him.

The way Tony’s inner muscles rippled over his length along with the sight of the genius writhing through his orgasm was enough to send Bruce over the edge into his own as he emptied himself as deep inside of Tony as he could go. Together they rode out the waves of their orgasms until the aftershocks began to shift from pleasure to painful overstimulation. It was only then that Bruce reluctantly pulled himself out of Tony though he didn’t move any further away.

Once he had his breath back Bruce quickly stripped himself of the gloves he was still wearing and picked up the slightly damp towel from the tray. With the towel in hand the doctor gently wiped down his patient starting with his stomach where Tony had made a mess of himself before moving between his legs and cleaning off the cum that was already starting to leak out of his ass. Only when Tony was completely clean did Bruce wipe himself down and tuck his now spent cock back into his pants.

“How are you feeling now Mr. Stark?” Bruce asked as he moved up the table to look directly at Tony’s face and check in on how he was doing.

Tony was breathing slow and deep as he focused on Bruce standing next to him. “I’m good,” he answered. “So when can I schedule my next appointment?”

Bruce chuckled as he ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. “I’ll see what times I have available next week.”


End file.
